Memories of the Dark
by Rephyr
Summary: A warrior, his memories forgotten,no clues about his past and darkness haunts him in his head. The destruction of the world nearing, his past linked. A magician here, to help him. Changed both the title and summary due to the drastic changes in the story.
1. A Warrior's Past

Weird title? The title doesn't make sense? WTF does the title mean? I have absolute no idea lol (well, no, not really) I just made it up cause I'm bad with title creating however it also matches the story. You are probably thinking the summary is weird. Same for me too lol. Go easy on me, I'm a first timer xD hehehehe..

----------------------

Cold. My body was freezing, my warm blood became cold as ice. The cold wind blew through my shivering body like millions of tiny icicles pricking my body. The ground felt soft but cold like snow. I heard the roars of the wind blowing. I slowly opened my dark blue eyes and found myself lying on the ground. I sat up straight and looked around. Everywhere was white, the quiet mountains covered in pure white snow,the rustling trees covered with white cold snow and the ground also covered with the snow. Ice crystals danced in swirling wind gusts that revolved a few times and feebly collapsed again.

I covered my pale, cold body with my cold shivering arms and looked up at the dark and cloudy sky. The air was so thick with the cold piercing wind as it blew..so thick, I had difficulty in breathing.

"Who...am I? Where...am...I?" I asked myself.

I stood up with my shaking legs and walked through the harsh wind. I walked aimlessly, trudging through the snow as it became deeper and pushing myself through the wind. Then I stopped, I felt uneasy and felt something or someone was following me. I looked back and fell on the soft snow.

It was big and white. It had huge arms but small and short legs. It had white fluffy fur and a box-shaped head. What is this thing? Is it a monster? The strange creature growled at me and raised its huge fists into the air. It looked at me with its beady little black eyes, thinking I was its enemy. Its two big fists came rushing down above my head like it was going to smash a dozen bricks into pieces.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. Waiting...waiting and waiting...but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw something in front of me. It was something made in fabric, purple in color, fluttering like a butterfly in front of my eyes. I saw a man, holding a sword with curves and the hilt was golden in color and shaped as a dragon. He wore a strangely designed dark blue metallic armor and had lines in gold.

The creature growled loudly and angrily at the man and raised its fists into the air once more. It roared so loudly that it could create an avalanche. Its fist came down again but the man blocked it with his sword. Again, it raised its fists and thrust it countless of times but the man kept blocking it with his large and eccentric sword. It was like watching a battle between a knight and a beastly dragon breathing its fire. Other creatures came running towards us, attracted to the fight between them.

The man opened his mouth. The wind roared loudly that made my ears barely hear but I could still hear it. "Shout." he said and his body glowed with a blue light, an explosive spiritual aura so strong came out that almost made my body flatten on the ground. The aura slowly shaped as a huge tiger, roared so fiercely even the nearby creatures died with an instant after hearing it.

The furry white creature cried in pain and deep cuts suddenly appeared on its body and dropped down onto the ground with a thud. The man sheathed his sword and faced me. A sword, strong metal armor, helmet and a cape. He looked like hero that just appeared in front of my eyes. He held out his hand, "Are you okay?". I simply looked at him and reached out my hand to his. Suddenly, I felt lightheaded and my vision became blurry like a mist had covered my eyes. I fainted on the cold ground, slowly closing my eyes and looking at the black haired man shouting at me.

----------------------

My body felt warm, I could smell the scent of delicious food being cooked. I opened my eyes and saw fire in front of me and my body was covered with a warm blanket. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Portraits of people on the walls, with chairs and a table in a corner, stairs on the left and the space was small. I realized I was in someone's house. Then I heard footsteps coming from above. A man came down from the stairs and he was the one who had saved me earlier.  
"I see you have awaken now." He said and went to the kitchen and took something. Then he placed it at the table. "Come here and eat, you're going to get hungry."

I went over to the table and stared at the food on the table. Mashed potatoes, roasted chicken...macaroni and cheese...all of it so deliciously cooked and arranged so neatly on the table. On the center of the table there was a beautiful decorated case with sweet smelling flowers that from afar you could smell it. I sat on the chair, picked up the fork and knife with each on both hands and started grabbing the roasted chicken, eating it hungrily. The man looked at me with a smile.

After eating, the man led me to a room upstairs and took some clothing from the closet. He placed it on the bed and told me to take a bath and to head downstairs afterwards. I did what he told me and took a nice warm bath. I felt so relaxed and everything that was a problem to me went away with a whoosh. I got out and wore the comfortable, warm clothing and headed downstairs. I saw him seating on the couch in front of the fire. He looked at me.

"Come sit, I need to talk to you." He told me. I went over and sat. "I need to ask you some questions, do you mind if I do?" He asked me and I nodded.

"First off, what were you doing out there?" I simply looked at him and shook my head as a 'I don't know'.

"Where is your family?" Again, I shook my head. He looked at me, confused as to why I do not know. Then he looked at the fire and asked, "What is..your name?" I looked at him, my eyes widened, then I looked down and replied, "I don't know...I have...no...name..." The man faced me, shocked, then he patted my head gently with sorrowful eyes.

"You have amnesia..." he told me quietly. "Amnesia?" I asked him, confused.

"Yes, it means that you have forgotten your memories." he said and stared at the fire again. I opened my mouth. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me, "I am.." Suddenly, the door opened and a man covered with wounds and blood, breathing heavily, burst in. "CAPTAIN!" he shouted. The man stood up and looked at the badly injured man. "What happened?!"

"Bains...they're...attacking the village..." the man said and fainted on the floor. The black haired man ran over to a rack next to the stairs and forcefully pulled his sword out then he ran out with murderous eyes. I ran to the porch and looked out. The peaceful village now in chaos, attacked by huge mutated dogs. So many people fighting, risking their lives to protect the village. The four-legged monsters shot out huge fireballs out of their large mouths, chasing and killing the innocent villagers.

The screams and shouts of the women and their children, clutching on to each other and running into their houses, locking their doors. Men with steel armor holding sharp blades,spears and swords striking, slashing and thrusting them at the fearsome monsters. It looked like a raging warfare between the two creatures, each of them falling on the ground one by one...dead. The white snow had turned crimson red from the blood leaking out of the dead monsters and people.

Suddenly, something came into my head. Bloodshed. The air smelled rotten with walls covered with blood and the floor covered with dead, rotting bodies. The surroundings looked like the inside of a building and many people wearing weird helmets and clothing, holding swords and charging them at someone. Then, they turned at my direction and started running shouting 'GET HIM!', 'DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!' and 'CAPTURE THEM ALL!'.

I saw a huge and bloody sword in front of me and it was slashing them and their swords into pieces. They lay dead on the floor and many more people came. I forcefully opened my eyes, awaken from my stupor, looked down and shook my head to forget that horrible scene. Was that..a memory of mine? Why was it so..terrible? Just what..was that? Then, I looked up at the bloody scenery.

The black haired man was slashing them so gracefully yet so fierce. The man slain them all at such an amazingly fast speed. The battle had ended when all the monsters were dead. The air smelled bad with the scent of rotting blood. Suddenly, two people wearing robes passed me and drag the bloodied man behind me away. Many people dragging the severely injured men into a huge house and men with white robes holding weird shaped staffs sat next to the injured and somehow healed them with a green light. I looked away from the terrible atmosphere and walked back into the house.

After the chaos had ended, the black haired man came back and placed his sword back into the rack. Then he came to the couch and sat next to me. He sighed and looked at the fire. I looked at him, "Why do you stare at the fire so much?"

"Because, the fire dances so beautifully but fierce and scary at the same time with its hot, fiery content." he replied. I looked at him then at the fire. Indeed as he said, the fire represents beauty..it looked like it was dancing but burning the wood at the same time. Then, I reminded myself something. I looked at him. "Earlier I asked you something, who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am...Serafin Rayech. Protecter and Chief of this village covered with the chilly snow and surrounded by echoing mountains called El Nath." he said with his eyes shining. I stared at his face, wondering what he was thinking about. "Do you want to be a part of a family, young man?" he asked. "Huh?" I looked at him, wondering what he meant by 'part of a family'. He stood up and walked towards the fire in front of me.

"As of today, you shall be my son and your name shall be..." he faced me and walked towards me, placing his hand on my soft and smooth white hair and looked at me with affectionate fatherly eyes..."G.."

-------------------

Yes, yes. I admit I have a bad way of clarifying things and bad grammar. Help me correct any mistakes and I'll do better. R&R pleaazeee ;3 and to those who don't understand, this chapter explains the beginning of the story and the beginning of the main character's life. WHY DOES MY GRAMMAR SUX!? WHY!?!?!


	2. A Magician's Life

(A/N) : Hey guys, how are you doing? Me? Well, I'm dying! Ugh...damn exams.

No, I'm not dead, yet. Just read the whole story and until you reach the end you'll know why this was updated so late after Chapter 1 was out. But you're not going to do that, are you? I bet 99 of you guys will just skip the story and read teh bottom! LOL No insults intended. So enjoy! Now I'm going to enjoy my tea and crumpets! Oh yeah, I didn't really bother reading it again due to me being lazy. So, I might correct it later.This is also probably another boring chapter but hey! I worked my butt off for this and I can still see my grammar hasn't improve much...

(Edit) : Corrected the mistakes.

If you see any sentences that are bold and italic, they're her thoughts.

------------------

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN MAPLESTORY OR WHATEVER IT BELONGS TO WIZET AND STUFF! THIS IS JUST FANFICTION! **

------------------

"You sure?" said old man, Grendal. "Do you really want to become a magician?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said with determination. I want to become a magician no matter what. It has been my dream ever since I was a wee little girl. Today, is the day that dream will come true.

Grendel eyed the girl with strict eyes. "Hey, young adventurer..."

"Huh?"

Grendel closed his eyes. "What is two plus two!?" he shouted, asking the long red haired youth.

"Um, four?" I answered, wondering why he asked such a silly question.

"Correct!" He opened his eyes with a smile and pointed at me with his finger. "You pass the test! Looks like you have potential! You shall now become a magician!"

With that, the old white haired magician closed his eyes once again and chanted some ancient words. My body glowed in blue light and I can feel the Mana increasing, flowing in my body.

"As of today, you are now a magician. Work hard and make wise decisions." He waved his staff in front of him and a set of level ten magician clothing appeared before me. "These are what you will start off with. I shall see you after you have become much more stronger. Good luck."

I thanked the old magician and grabbed the clothing. I bid him goodbye and ran out of the old, covered with vines, house. I eagerly wore the clothing and clutched the wooden wand in my sweaty palms tightly. I ran off to the old woods near Ellinia without hesitation to try out my newly gained skills.

The name's Angel Alerite. Yes, I know it's a weird name, heck, everyone has a weird name in this story. Anyway, today is a special day for me, for I have finally become a magician. This year I'm eleven, and my goal is to become the greatest and smartest magician alive, just like my parents. I am born in a family full if intelligent magicians and I am the fifth generation. Blah blah blah, end introduction.

I fervently ran into the woods, full of dangerous yet weak monsters and took out my skill book, reading the first skill, Energy Bolt. I read the description and closed my eyes. Focus all your Mana and energy into your wand. Amplify it and charge it out with one full blast, the book said. A big, blue glowing ball came out of my wand and headed towards an unaware slime, hitting it with a one-hit massive force. It squealed in agony and melted onto the floor, it's sticky icky slime gushing out. I was awestruck by that move and quickly tried it again on another monster. This is truly the best day of my life.

--------------------

"Magic Claw!" I shouted, waving my wand to the side with frontal force. A magical claw attacked a green mushroom twice, making an X, and it landed on the floor, dead. I walked over to it and pried its cap off. I placed it in my bag and targeted another green mushroom. Level twenty one, I am. Even though it's not high, I made great improvements in casting spells. "Magic Claw!" I shouted again. The green mushroom screamed but wait, it's not dead yet. It eyed me in anger, with a frown on it's small face and rushed at me. Just as I was about to cast another Magic Claw, the green mushroom screamed again and fell on the floor, face front. I stared at it in confusion and noticed a person behind it.

"Zoh my god ! K.S.! That is the sixtieth time today!" I shouted with rage. "You stole my kill!"

The spiky white haired boy stared at me and bowed. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Meh, it's okay. It was just one kill steal." I said and turned around, my back facing him. "Wanna party?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He stared at me in confusion. "Party? What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You know, a killing party. Not that 'party' party."

"Alright." he smiled.

I smiled back at him and noticed that he had good looking features. Gentle, deep blue eyes. A heart-warming smile. Glowing white hair...

"Hey. You okay?" the young boy said, waving his hand.

"Huh?" I woke up from my trance. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." I shook my head. "I'm Angel Alerite. Nice to meet you." I said.**_ If you party someone you must introduce yourself. It's called manners._**

"I'm Galien Rayech. Nice to meet you too." the young boy smiled.

The time passed till it the sky had turned dark, monsters began calling their kin to come home. Galien and I bidded goodbye and returned to our homes.

"I'm home." I said, walking into my house.

"Sis!" a little boy with messy red hair and light blue eyes came rushing towards her big sister, hugging her.

"Hey, Zephyr." I smiled, patting his head.

We walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. I have been taking care of my little brother since I was six. Our parents died during their sixty-forth Zakum fight. My brother was only four back then and to lose our mother and father that early must have made it really sad for him. He even forgot their voices and faces...

"Your roasted chicken is the best, sis!" Zephyr said, hungrily eating. "This confirms it!"

"Haha." I laughed and smiled. "You've been saying that every time I make it." I said, eating the vegetables.

All magicians have to eat a lot of vegetables to increase intelligence. Of course we can eat meat once in a while. Fish meat that is. We need iron for our body.

"So, sis. How was training today?"

"Nothing much...I just turned level twenty four."

"That's cool! Man, I really want to become a magician too! But I have to wait till next week..." he sighed.

"That's fast. Just wait for seven days and you'll be one." I smiled.

After dinner we went to our respected rooms and slept. I stared at the scenery of Ellinia through my small window. "Ellinia is really beautiful at night..." I said, softly. The flowers around Ellinia began to glow, the sky with stars shining above...I hope that Ellinia would stay like this and never get harmed.

--------------------

I took a cab to the dark and dangerous Kerning City, the city where rogues roam all over the place, causing mischief and trouble, sometimes even attempting murder. There they were mugging the innocent passers-by, threatening them into giving up all their valuable stuff, showing their daggers in the hand. Of course, not all thieves are bad, some are good and bad but mostly there are bad ones. Kerning City is also quite famous for its Party Quest. It is a quest where you form a party and you are sent to a place only by talking to Cloto. The Party Quest is only available to levels twenty one to thirty, due to the dangerous creatures lurking in that place. I walked around Kerning City, observing the surroundings and also keeping my guard up. You may never know when someone will come and mug, kill, stab, steal cookies from you and ambush you. I walked to the Party Quest area, looking at the people shouting 'PQ PLOX!!', 'I WANT PQ!' and LOOKING FOR PQ!'.

_**What a strange slang they have here.**_ I thought, looking at the various people shouting. I walked to the subway station and began to get ready for my training there.

"Magic Claw!" I shouted and attacked a blue slime. It eyed me in anger with its beady black eyes and rushed towards me.

"Magic Claw!" I shouted again. The blue slime screamed in pain but did not flinch, and wait, it's still alive.

"Magic Claw!" I shouted impatiently. Still, the blue slime would not back down. "Why won't you die!" I shouted at it with annoyance. "Magic Claw!"

The blue slime finally died and melted onto the dirty metal floor. I went over it and took it's bubbling as it died.

"This place is too hard for me." I sighed and began walking to the exit. Then, I can hear the voices of people shouting, and someone pleading them to stop. I went to the next place in the subway, and saw three people beating up a boy. I knew they were thieves due to their presence and clothing. They all cornered the helpless boy who looked like a warrior.

"Give us all your money!" the thief with blue hair shouted and began kicking the boy on the floor.

"Yeah! and your weapons!" another thief shouted and also began kicking him.

"And your clothing!" another thief with brown hair shouted.

_**Are they planning to strip him?**_ I thought.

"You're really weak for a warrior. You could beat us to death by now!" the blue haired thief said, mocking the warrior with a smirk on his face.

"Come on! Punch us! Punch us!" the other two thieves said, jumping like mad monkeys.

"Shut up..." the warrior responded.

Then I realized, that warrior...was Galien! Just as I was about to help, Galien stood up.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" he asked them in a terrifying, dark voice and picked up his sword. The thieves stopped and stared at him. Their eyes widened in fear. I could feel it too, why they were so scared. Galien was emitting a strange yet strong aura and I realized it was his Mana.

"Power...Blast!" He shouted and stabbed the thieves in a flash. The thieves coughed out blood, their iris turning dark. They dropped onto the floor, their bodies not moving...not breathing. Galien started panting, his body practically on his knees. I ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Galien! You have to go to the hospital now!"

Galien stared at me, shocked to why I was here. "No..." he said, panting. "I'm alright...don't worry..."

Then I noticed, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. "No, you really need the hospital. Pronto!" I shouted at him, worried.

"Dont...be...so...worried..." he said and pulled away from my grasp. "I'm okay..." as he said that, he began to walk in circles woozily and fainted on the floor.

-----------------

"Are you okay?"

Galien opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital. He sat up straight and placed his hand on his face. "How...did I...get here?" he asked, barely able to speak.

"I carried you here. Duh." I said. "How did you get in that fight?" I asked.

"Long story." he closed his eyes. "Can I have some water? I feel dizzy."

I handed him a glass of water and he drank it thirstily. "So, how did you get in that fight?" I asked again.

He drank the water till it was empty and placed it on the table next to the bed. "I was just training, then these guys pushed me onto the floor and laughed. Then, they all cornered me and started kicking me and cutting me to get me to give them all my stuff. Then, they..."

"Ok! I get it." I said and stood up. "I should call your parents. What are their numbers?" I asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned...seemingly dark. Galien lowered down his head. "He's dead." he said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" I stared at him, wondering what he meant.

"My father, is dead."

I stared at him, shocked. "I'm sorry...I didn't know." I turned my head away. The whole room was quiet again, the atmosphere getting darker and darker. Then I thought of something. "Hey, Galien!"

"What?" he raised his head and looked at me.

"Where do you live?"

-----------------

The room had a very happy atmosphere, even when no one was in it, it had a really pleasant feeling.

"So, this is your house?" I said and looked around.

"Yeah, nothing much in it. Just my dad's stuff here and there." he said and walked to the kitchen. "You go and have a sit. What do you wanna drink?"

"Orange juice." I said and sat on the chair near the dining table. The walls were made of stone and a barrel full of swords were next to a study table. There were portraits of a man wearing a blue overall armor with golden lines, holding a huge two-handed sword, the hilt shaped as a dragon's head. He stood there in that frame, standing like a valiant knight. There were other portraits of him wearing normal clothes and standing next to a white-haired boy.

That must be Galien when he was a little boy, huh? He is sooooo cute! **(A/N :Maybe I shuda not put this?)**

"That's my dad over there." Galien said while placing the cups on the table.

"Really?" I faced him. "He looks so cool and valiant!" I said, taking the orange juice and began drinking it.

"He IS cool..." Galien said and took his orange juice.

The place went quiet. I looked around and observed the surroundings. The whole place was just like a normal house. But for some reason, there is a peasant feeling around it, like a person who just got a billion dollars and started jumping around the place.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Galien said and faced me.

"Ask what?" I asked him.

"About my dad." he closed his eyes.

I looked at him for a moment and thought about it. **_Should I ask him? Will it make him cry? I hope not...but I'm still curious though...sigh.._**.

"Ok, sure. But only if you're ok with it." I said.

He placed his orange juice on the table and smiled. "Well, my father was Serafin Rayech..."

"Pfffffffffffftttt!" I spitted out the orange juice out of my mouth. "Say what!?"

"What the f--k! Hold on let me get a towel!" Galien said and walked to the kitchen.

Serafin Rayech? Is he serious? Is he really his dad? Oh my god. No wonder this place is so happy and jolly! I heard about Serafin Rayech three years ago. They said that he and his comrades fought the most powerful monster that attacked Victoria Island, the Horntail. The Horntail suddenly appeared in Victoria and began causing chaos everywhere. The Island of blue flames, that was the name Victoria had that time. Serafin and his comrades defeated it and sealed it somewhere in a cave at Leafre. It was one of the most best history that ever occurred. His personality is also great. He was nice, kind, helpful and willing to risk his like for people he cared about and no matter what sadden him, he would always stay happy and leave a smile on his face. Considering that this was his home, the atmosphere was so jolly.

Galien came back and wiped the orange juice off the table. He washed his hands in the kitchen and came back. "Now where were we?" he said and sat down on the chair.

"Serafin Rayech is my dad. Well, more like...he adopted me so he's not really my dad. Anyway, he died, after a tragic accident."

"What kind of accident?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." Galien said and looked down.

"It's my fault that he's dead..." he said quietly. "My dad and I moved to Victoria four years ago. After we moved in at Perion, we went to Kerning City. I was really young that time and didn't know how dangerous that city was. Soon after, we got lost in a crowd and when he found me, I was kidnapped. My dad followed the kidnappers till they reached a deserted place. They threatened him to give up all his stuff and money. If he doesn't they'll blow my head off. My dad just didn't listen, he grabbed out his sword and dashed towards them. He slashed the the abdomen of the man who was holding me and grabbed me right after the man began to fall down. He started running away until his leg got hit by a throwing star. I was dropped onto the ground, unguarded. The man who got cut by my dad took out a gun (Wheee!! Pirate job ;D), pointed it at me and shot it. Just as the bullet came nearer to my head, my dad covered me. The bullet shot him instead and injured his vital organs. The police appeared in the nick of time, arrested the kidnappers and an ambulance arrived to pick my dad up. He was sent to the hospital and was immediately sent to the emergency room. After the doctors came out of the emergency room, they shook their heads at me with sorrowful eyes."

"They...couldn't save him..." Galien said, tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"He died, right there, in that hospital. I was so sad, I couldn't eat for weeks."

Tears started rolling down Galien's cheeks profusely. I could even hear him sobbing quietly. "I felt...protected. I couldn't do anything...but rely on him..."

It was so sad, that story. So sad, even tears started coming out of my eyes. I walked to him and hugged him. "Stop crying." I said. "Your dad saved your life cause he loved you, right? He gave you his life by risking his. You should be happy. The last thing your dad ever wants to see is you crying like a baby." I let him out of my grasp, "Here. Wipe your tears." I said and handed Galien a handkerchief.

He took it and wiped his tears. "I tried being happy, but it's still no use. Everytime I think about it, I just cry..."

"Then try harder!" I shouted at him. "Just think of it as something your dad gave you. Life! Don't keep mourning. He doesn't want that!"

Galien stared at me and a faint smile appeared on his sad face. "You're right." he said and stood up. "My dad, was always happy. He was never sad. No matter what sadden him he always smiles! I'm going to be just like him!" A grin appeared on his face as if the sadness was already gone.

I smiled at him and patted his back. "Good! and good luck! Cause compared to you and your dad, you're still a wimp!" I laughed.

He laughed, "Thank you, Angel." he faced me and smiled. "You're really a good friend."

I suddenly felt hot. "N-No problem!" I smiled, blushing. **_Oh my god. That was the most cutest smile I've ever seen! Stop blushing!_** I scolded myself.  
**  
(A/N) : Totally rushing at the last part.**

-----------------

"Well, I'm leaving." I said as I faced the door.

"Come by anytime." Galien said, smiling. "I want to see your little brother."

"Sure, sure. You'll get to see him." I turned around. "You be happy now." I smiled.

Galien's face started turning red. "U-um..." he stuttered. "Your house is really small right? If you want, you and your brother can live with me here." he said, sweating profusely. "Well, for, you know, making me feel better."

I looked at him surprised and started to blush too. "I'll think about it." I said and faced the door.

And with that, Galien and I bidded goodbye and I went off to my home. "Gosh, I hope Zephyr doesn't get mad at me for coming home late. More importantly, I hope he doesn't get worried and cry again like last time."

Just as I came closer to Ellinia, I could see a thick smoke arising from the trees. I knew something bad was going on and ran into the forest as fast as I could. When I arrived, I could not believe my eyes.

Ellinia, the whole village, was covered in flames. Hot burning fiery flames of fire.

To Be Continued...  
------------------

Well, short isn't it? I bet you're wondering,  
**  
WHY DID IT TAKE YOU A FRICKIN MONTH TO MAKE THIS!?**

Simple, I had several story adaptions and I had to remake it till I chose this one. My first one was supposedly to be Galien's point of view, because he IS the main character. But, Angel too, is a main character and she takes the female lead. Plus, it's easier this way. Why? Cause it seemed better, to me.

Yeah, yeah, I know the life story past part is long but heck I don't know how to summarize the whole thing so, sorry. Anyway, if you're wondering why the names are weird it's because I made them up and tried to make it unique. I used the name Angel, cause well...I'm no good at girl names lol. And for Zephyr well...Rephyr...you know. Oh, and review pl0x! Give me constructive criticism. CORRECT ME!!!! I BEG OF YOU!! THANK YOU!! Pip-pap Talley-ho!

Chapter three will be out at...(blurred) so thar ya go and wait.


End file.
